


Pale Fire

by DissNationGod



Category: Bates Motel (2013), Bates mot
Genre: F/M, Fandom, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, Norman Bates - Freeform, Smut, late night, love making, seed of norman bates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DissNationGod/pseuds/DissNationGod
Summary: She was having a baby by him she was excited but also nervous.





	Pale Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Dont Judge me I really tried to make something good, I didnt like how Norman died at the end. I felt him and Madeleine could have had something if I wasn't for “MOTHER” AKA resulting in a child

Norman somehow managed to block out the mother image from his mind and stayed to make love to Madeline Loomis that night after he just held her in his arms her soft skin gleamed in the moon light from her bedroom wind. In the morning she had a smile on her face as she heard his voice greet her “Good Morning” she hugged him tightly “Morning” he cleared his throat obviusly something was on his mind “Uh... Madeline do you regret last night?” She look in his eyes shocked thinking how could he ask such a thing maybe in the back of her mind she had some form of regret but more than 90% of her had no regret of thier passion filled night “No Norman I dont regret it matter of fact after last night I realized how much you care for me I know Sam is cheating on me but I think I want to leave him for you” Norman blushed and looked at her shocked “R-really? So where do we go from here?” She smiled and softly kissed his lips.”How about you make love to me again and we will go from there?” He smirked with delight and preceded in the morning sex romp. A few weeks later Norman and madeline had made love several times, had half a dozen quickies and madeline had given him a few blowjobs in the back of her hardware store when he picked up his shower curtains.Madeline had just sent a text to norman begging him to come over. She knew he would read it and think she wanted him to love on her all night but that was not the case she need to speak to him about other matters. She sat in the hardware store bathroom looking at the pregnancy test on the sink. As she went to grab it she recived a text from norman “be there in 5” she saw the blue lines pop up and got so scared.How would norman react? Would he be mad or upset? She knew it was his sam hadnt touched her in months and norman and her never used protection like resonsible adults should have. “God im so stupid” she sighed to herself. All of a sudden the front door to the hardware store opened “Madeline” Norman called she hurriedly put the test in the trash and rushed out greeting him with a kiss “Well Hello There” he smirked “Hello Mr.Bates” she said causing him to blush “You know if you would like Id love to make you Mrs.Bates” she giggled “I know but I have to divorce Sam” he nodded “Can I use your washroom really quickly?” she nodded and pointed to the back. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked to the back as he entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He looked at himself in the mirror as he pulled out a box from his pocket opening it to reveal a diamond ring he closed it and tried to put it back in his pocket only to drop it on the floor as he bent over to pick it up he caught a glimpse of the pregnacy test in the trash and the blue sign on it visible. He stood in shock but got scared from a tap on the door “Norman are you alright in there?” “ Uh yeah just freshening up” he gave a nervous chuckle he quicky flushed the toilet and washed his hands. As he walked out Madeline grabbed him and kissed him, he gently pushed her off “Madeline is there something you need to tell me?” She seached his eyes “ No norman of course n..” he cut her off “Madeline I saw the test in the trash now tell me the truth” she sighed “Ok alright.... Im pregnant.”


End file.
